


Chicken Noodle Soup

by fictionalgalaxies



Series: Sanversweek [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, SanversWeek, sick sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Sanversweek Day 5: DomesticAlex and Maggie are sick, and stay home from work.





	Chicken Noodle Soup

Alex and Maggie sere both lounging in their bed. They were watching a movie, but they were both dozing off slightly. They wouldn't normally be doing this in the middle of the day, but they were sick, and J’onn and Kara had forced them to stay home. Before meeting each other, they would have put up more of a fight, but they had to admit, staying home sick was a lot better when someone else was there too. Not to mention, the fact that they had called in “sick” so many times, that they had to agree this time, in order to make it seem like they actually stayed home when they were sick. 

Both of them had tissue boxes on the nightstand next to their side of the bed. The boxes were mostly empty, but on the floor next to them, there was a growing pile of used tissues. They were both too sick to get up and throw them away, so they left them on the floor. 

They were cuddled up, keeping each other warm and comfortable. Suddenly, Alex’s stomach growled. They both laughed, but ultimately ended up coughing. 

“What are we going to do for lunch?” asked Alex. “We're both too sick to cook anything.”

Just then, they heard someone start to unlock the door. Kara opened the door and walked inside the apartment. In her hands, she held two bowls of chicken noodle soup. She knew it was always Alex’s favorite thing to eat when she was sick, so she decided to bring them some. 

“Alex, Maggie, It's Kara. I brought you some chicken noodle soup for lunch,” called Kara. 

“In the bedroom,” replied Alex, in a stuffy, hoarse voice. She was definitely sick. Kara entered the bedroom, and set the bowls of soup on Maggie's nightstand, the one that was closest to the door. 

“How are you guys feeling?” she asked. 

“We're okay,” replied Maggie. 

“Are you sure?” asked Kara. “You both look like you feel awful.”

“Okay so maybe we're not feeling the greatest,” admitted Alex. “But at least we have each other. I would be feeling a lot worse without Maggie.”

“Aww babe, that's so sweet,” said Maggie, smiling at her girlfriend. “You make me feel better, too.”

“Do you guys want me to stay?” Kara asked. 

“I'm sure you probably have a lot to do at work. We're fine here. We'll take care of each other,” said Alex. 

“Are you sure?” asked Kara. 

“Yeah,” said Maggie. “We're good. Thanks for the offer though.”

“Of course,” Kara said. “Call me later if you want me to come back.”

“Ok,” said Alex. Kara walked out of the bedroom, and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door once she left. 

In the bedroom, Maggie grabbed one of the bowls of chicken noodle soup off of her nightstand, and handed it to Alex. Alex took it gratefully, and started eating. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Maggie took the other bowl, and started eating as well. 

When they were both done eating, they cuddled up close. They were both really tired, and they really wanted to get some more sleep. They wrapped their arms around each other, wanting to make sure they were both warm and comfortable. Alex and Maggie shut their eyes, and soon fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


End file.
